1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robots, and particularly to a robotic hand.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of robotic hands in various applications is apparent today. For example, some toy mechanical hands have been designed for kids. Although conventional robotic hands can meet basic requirements, there is still a need to provide an improved one.